Balanced Spectrum
by Sunset Clouds
Summary: They were totally different, like different ends of the spectrum; but they somehow balanced each other out. Oliver/Tawni, some Chad/Sonny and Lilly/Oliver. Crossover with HM


****

Ok guys, so I thought of this crossover oneshot when watching Hatching Pete. Mitchel Musso and Tiffany Thornton had great chemistry, and of course, their characters reminded me of Tawni and Oliver. So, thus, I thought of this oneshot. I hope you enjoy.

**BTW, I heard there's a SWAC Awards. It would be extremely nice if you nominated this for best crossover. Just a little hint. If you do, it'll be the world to me, because I've never really gotten nominated before, or even won. It would be a treat if I did. But that's just a hint, it's your choice! **

**Disclaimer: I only own the names of the people you do not recognize. I do not own Let It Go or Last Forever. Mitchel Musso and Tiffany Thornton own the songs**

Oliver Oken thought it was a dream when his band got signed onto Hollywood's biggest show, Banded Together. It was a show where different unknown bands came to Hollywood to perform to get a record for their band, so they could become famous, even more famous than on the TV show. So, when his band got chosen, Oliver immediately took the gig. He could be totally famous right now, and everyone would be proud of him. So he took his seventeen year old self, packed up and said goodbye to his friends, family and girlfriend, Lilly Truscott, and left for Hollywood.

He got settled into his room, along with his band, just glad to be there. It was the second day in Hollywood that he met the famous Tawni Hart, one of the stars of So Random, and a recent minor character in the movie, Fabulous (Ashley Tisdale obviously the star). He took one look at her on the street while they walked past each other and he was in love. Well, it was quite a different feeling than when he was with Lilly. It was stronger in a way, more pulling toward her.

But before he could chase after her and talk to her, she disappeared around the corner, from his sight. Oliver swore that day that he would talk, and possibly get a date (friendly of course, because he still had a girlfriend back home) with Tawni. Oliver felt like the old Oliver, the Smoken Oken he used to be, flirting with girls and stuff.

* * *

Oliver was practicing with his band for their song for the third episode (they made the Top Ten thank goodness) when he saw Sonny Munroe drag Tawni into the studio. His eyes traveled to Tawni immediately as the two walked over to talk to all the bands (since their studio was in the same area as Banded Together). When Tawni walked to his band, Oliver nearly melted in the floor. His hands grew clammy and he felt like a lost child again, or a nervous one.

"Hey guys, I'm Sonny and this is Tawni, and we wanted to wish you the best of luck on the show! We are both big fans, and you guys are actually really good. Don't tell anyone, but you guys have a huge shot at winning," Sonny said. Oliver's band mate, Chester, nodded and thanked Sonny profoundly. Tawni smiled as huge as she could as her eyes traveled to Oliver, who was looking at her like a puppy. Tawni's smile died down.

"Um, why are you looking at me like that?" Tawni asked Oliver. Oliver blinked his eyes twice, trying to process that she just spoke to him. He opened his mouth so words could come out, but all that did was a huge burst of mumbled letters that made no sense. Tawni looked weirded out and scoffed as she took Sonny's arm and started pulling her away. Oliver finally found the words and said, "Wanna go out with me Tawni?" She just laughed.

"In your dreams," she said before walking off, Sonny shooting him an apologetic look. Oliver sighed as she left, dejected. But he wouldn't let one little dejection make him sad. He would guarantee a date with Tawni.

* * *

It was the finishing of the third episode (Oliver's band making it through to the next round) that Oliver spotted Tawni watching from backstage. He smirked. She just couldn't get enough of Smoken Oken, he thought as he walked offstage to where she stood.

"Great job," she said as normally as possible. Oliver shot her his charming smile as his band dragged him off before he could make a fool of himself again.

"Oh come of dudes! Let me at least talk to her!" Oliver pleaded. Chester, Edwin, Tyler and Pete shook their heads.

"No way. We won't let you ruin this. Dude, you can't even say a simple hello to her!" Tyler pointed out. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Because you won't let me. Guys, I can talk to her, I know it," he said. Chester shook his head.

"Next time Oliver," he said. Oliver sighed as he nodded, letting his friends lead him away. He needed more time to practice.

* * *

It was about two weeks later when he saw Tawni once more. She was with Sonny, and Sonny's boyfriend Chad, Nico, Grady, Zora and her boyfriend Lucas. They were at a restaurant where Oliver was with Lilly, who flew in to see him for the weekend.

Oliver couldn't help but stare at Tawni the whole dinner. They were sitting not too far, and even Lilly noticed his distractedness, no matter how hard Oliver tried not to stare.

"Ollie pop, are you even listening to me?" Lilly asked softly, touching his arm. Oliver looked at her startled.

"Um, yeah, sorry Lilly. I'm a little star struck I guess," he said. Lilly turned to see the So Random cast with their dates. Lilly sighed as she looked back at Oliver, who had a glazed look in his eyes. She knew that look, it was that love struck look that Oliver used to give Lilly when they first started dating, the look he gave Joanie when they first stared into each other's eyes. Lilly kept her mouth shut, though, hoping it was just temporary.

The rest of the dinner was quiet, as Lilly ate and Oliver looked down at his plate. Lilly tried making conversation but Oliver just didn't seem to care.

"Miley started dating Jake again. He's back for good now, he's taking time off from filming now to become a true regular kid," Lilly tried to say. Oliver nodded.

"That's cool. Jake and Miley, always the super couple," he said as he ate some of his food. Lilly sighed as she stood up, grabbing her purse.

"I'll be right back. Get the check Oliver," she said before walking toward the lady's room, glancing at the table, realizing which girl he had his eyes set on. Tawni Hart, of course. Lilly knew Oliver watched So Random from the very start, having a small crush on Tawni. But now, it was probably full blown.

Once Lilly came back, the two got up, Oliver already paid the check, and the two exited the restaurant, Oliver taking one last look at Tawni.

* * *

Lilly broke up with Oliver on her next visit, during the filming of the sixth episode. The sixth episode was the top seven bands.

"I'm sorry Oliver. It's not working out anymore. We used to be happy as a couple, but things change. I can see you really like Tawni, and I understand that completely. It's not your fault you fell for someone. But we'll still be best of friends, like we used to. Just because we broke up doesn't mean we can't still be friends, right?" Lilly asked him as they sat down outside the studio on a bench during the break of practicing. Oliver nodded sadly.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm so sorry Lilly," he said before Lilly held up a hand.

"Oliver, it's ok. We'll both be fine after a while. I have to go catch my flight, but I'll call you every day and we can just go back to being friends. Good luck. Miley and I will be here for the finale, when you make it that far," she said before kissing his cheek. Oliver watched her walk off. Once she disappeared around the corner, he let himself go, crying softly into his hands, thankful no cameras were there to see this.

Of course, just his luck, Tawni came walking around the corner, chatting on her cellphone but stopping short to see him like this. Hanging up on the person, she slipped her phone in her pocket and sat beside Oliver.

"Hey, Oliver right? What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. Oliver looked up to see the girl of his dreams looking concerned, a rare sight for Tawni. Oliver managed to get under control.

"My girlfriend, Lilly just broke up with me," he admitted. Tawni looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I know how tough break ups are. But if she did break up with you, that meant that she didn't deserve you. You two probably weren't meant to be anyways," Tawni said, putting an arm around his shoulder. Oliver smiled slightly.

"It wasn't working out with us for a while anyways, even before I came to Hollywood. But she's one of my best friends and will always be that," Oliver said. Tawni grinned.

"That's the spirit! Be positive! If you're pouty and sad, it'll probably affect your performance and you'll probably lose. Well, it depends what kind of song you sing of course," Tawni answered. The two continued talking for a little while until Oliver stood up.

"I should get back inside to practice. But maybe we can have dinner tonight to talk some more," he suggested. Tawni laughed as she stood up.

"You just broke up with your girlfriend Oliver," Tawni pointed out.

"Well, I don't mean as a _date_ date. Just a casual friendly get together," Oliver suggested. Tawni shook her head.

"I'm sorry Oliver, we can't," she said sadly. Oliver narrowed his eyes.

"Why not?" he asked. Tawni thought over her words carefully.

"We're two different people; we're like on different sides of the spectrum. We can't get involved. I guess we're just too different. I really am sorry Oliver. But think about it; after you're done with this, we'll probably never meet again," Tawni said. Oliver sighed.

"I don't see why we can't get involved Tawni. Lots of couples are totally different, and they work it out. I'll convince you one of these days Tawni, just you wait," Oliver said before walking back into his building.

* * *

It was finally the finale and Oliver's band had made it. Their band, the Triple O's were against another band, the Silver Woes. They were to sing two songs; one the band were perform by themselves, and one a special celebrity would come sing with them that the writers would write. Luckily for Oliver, he got to perform with Tawni herself, while the other band got Zac Efron (bleh, in Oliver's opinion). Their song was called Let It Go.

Oliver and Tawni spent time together, reading the song over and practicing. The pair, Oliver had to admit, were good together. Tawni and Oliver hadn't talked much since Tawni told Oliver why they could not date. Oliver kept trying, but Tawni kept rejecting, saying the same thing about being on different ends of the spectrum. Oliver didn't give up, though, but asked a lot less.

Oliver and Tawni were doing their last practice with his band before their performance onstage. Tawni grinned as they finished.

"We're so going to rock the stage tonight!" she said, cheering. Oliver nodded as he hugged Tawni, who didn't protest. She hugged back as Oliver picked her up and spun her around then put her down.

"The show starts in about an hour so we should probably start getting ready," Oliver suggested. Tawni nodded as she bounded off to hair and makeup, as did the rest of Oliver's band. Oliver sighed as he also joined them, and let the people do his hair and makeup. Clothes were also a must, so someone brought out his outfit. It was really cool, a leather jacket, with black pants and a cool yellow shirt.

An hour later, Oliver waited backstage as the other band went. Zac Efron looked weirdly fantastic, as all the girls were screaming. He and Tawni, who was wearing a cool pink shirt, black pants and a black jacket and jewelery, watched them perform.

"Wow, they're good," Oliver said, worried. He was so close to winning, but what if he didn't? He wanted to win, but the other band was really good. And of course, somehow Zac was really popular, so all the girls loved him and would vote for the band because of Zac Efron.

"Well, not as good as us Oken. Relax. You have the three F's. Friends, family and fans who love your band. You'll win for sure," Tawni said confidently. Oliver grimaced.

"Maybe," he said. Suddenly, Tawni spun him around so they were facing each other.

"Now listen to me Oliver Oken, you are a fantastic singer, and your band is amazing. You will win this not just because of me, but because you're great. You've made it this far Oliver, don't lose your confidence now! Say it with me: you WILL win this! The other band has some old guy, and you have this beautiful young famous star! We're both seventeen Oliver, and Zac is what, twenty three or something? You will win, just give it your all," Tawni said to him. Oliver nodded, breathing out.

"I will win this. We will win this! Both our songs are awesome. Let's win this!" Oliver cheered. Tawni smiled as she let go of him.

"Good, cause we're up in five minutes," she said, gesturing to the other band leaving, the commercial break coming on. Oliver nodded as he watched the curtain close, then they all ran onstage to get ready. Tawni and Oliver breathed as they warmed up quickly. The host, Ryan Seacrest (who left American Idol to host this show) walked up to them.

"Good luck you guys. Don't tell anyone, but I'm rooting for your band Oliver," he said to them. Oliver smiled.

"Thanks Ryan," he said. Ryan nodded.

"Just a little bit of advice; relax and give it your all. Even if you lose, which I doubt, you'll still win something. You guys are good though. Good luck up there, and don't worry. Just imagine this as your audition for the show, not the finale. I gotta go back up. We start in one minute. Have fun," he said before leaving around the curtain. Oliver breathed as he gave his band a good luck speech before they waited. They heard the music start again for the commercial break being over and they heard Ryan speak. Oliver grew more anxious as Tawni grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

"Now give it up for the Triple O's with their special guest, Tawni Hart!" Ryan yelled. The curtain went up and Oliver's band immediately started playing. Oliver put on a smile as he relaxed, forgetting about all the people out there as he began singing. He and Tawni began moving around as they sang their song, Oliver feeling more confident with each note hit. He and Tawni kept moving with their microphones, Oliver blocking out the screaming and cheers as he looked at Tawni quite a few times.

Oliver and Tawni sang the last line, and once they finished, everyone cheered. Ryan came onstage and congratulated the two on a job well done. Oliver just smiled, breathing heavily as he hugged Tawni quickly. Both smiled at each other as they turned to the judges, who all had positive comments.

"Very fun, and upbeat. I think everyone loved it. I know I did," one of the judges said. More positive comments came as Ryan finally ushered them offstage to get ready for their last song. The two ran offstage as they hugged each other once more.

"That was great!" Tawni shrieked, as Oliver once more picked her up and swung her around, Tawni actually giggling. Before Oliver could stop himself, he leaned down and kissed Tawni full on the lips. Tawni froze in shock for a few seconds before pushing him off, the two staring at each other. Oliver liked the kiss and wouldn't have minded kissing her again, but Tawni looked a little mad.

"Um, I'm- sorry, I don't know why I just did that," he babbled before Tawni put her fingers to his lips.

"We'll talk about it after your last song," she said softly, before ushering him onstage for their last song. Oliver sighed as he grabbed the microphone. The break was over and they proceeded to sing their last song, Last Forever, a song Oliver wrote himself, the song he performed that time when Miley was also at the time auditioning for Indiana Joanie. All the time, Oliver thought about Tawni's lips on his and how wonderful it felt. He sang with so much passion, his mind letting him think that he and Tawni would get together (though it was doubtful).

Their band was soon done, and after the comments, all of them good, though one sort of bad one, Oliver rushed offstage to see Tawni waiting there. Without another word, she pulled him away to a quiet place to talk.

"I didn't mean to kiss you Tawni. Well, I've wanted to for a while but not like this. I understand we're too different and all but-" he started before he felt Tawni's lips on his once more. Oliver immediately kissed her back for a full minute. Finally, Tawni pulled back, smiling.

"I did forget to tell you; I do tend to not do what I say. I like taking risks, and dating different people. So, why don't I date you? I must be crazy. We'll give it a shot," Tawni said. Oliver grinned as he let his arm casually drape over Tawni's shoulders.

"That's great. If I win, I'm sure it'll work out between us. And if not, well," Oliver started before suddenly Tawni started jumping up and down.

"Oh my god! I cannot believe I forgot! Even if you don't win, my aunt Belinda is a record producer and I'm sure she could make you a CD or two. Then you could stay in Hollywood and be totally famous!" Tawni said. Oliver smiled brightly. Maybe this could work out after all, he thought as he kissed her once more. Suddenly, the clearing of someone's throat made them jump back. Chad, Sonny, Miley, Jake and Lilly stood there, grinning.

"Hey, we thought we'd come back now and see how you are. Sonny and Chad got us back here, past security to congratulate you. But it seems that you've finally got the girl," Lilly said, smiling. Oliver nodded as Tawni rolled her eyes at Chad, who was whispering to Sonny.

"Don't even say a word Cooper. So what, I'm dating someone not like me, big deal!" Tawni started.

"Actually Tawni, I think you two are more alike than you think. I mean, you two are both on a show right now, you're both outgoing, stubborn, persistent to get what you want," Sonny started before Miley took over.

"Yeah, you guys both obviously like each other. You two actually sort of make a good match. You guys balance each other out. You guys are like a balanced spectrum," Miley finished. The two looked at each other. Before they could say anything, Ryan ran toward them.

"Come on Oliver, commercial is just ending!" he told him. Oliver nodded before turning to his friends.

"I'll see you after this. Smoken Oken out!" Oliver joked before rushing onstage.

* * *

It turned out that Oliver didn't win, surprisingly. They lost by one point. But Tawni gladly got her aunt to sign them on to her. She was quite famous, Belinda Hart was, and had many clients, and glad to sign on the Triple O's, though they would brainstorm some other names. The band and their families gladly moved to Hollywood. Oliver had a hard time saying goodbye to Lilly, Miley and everyone back home, but he promised to call them everyday and visit often.

Tawni got Oliver a gig on So Random for a while when Grady got hospitalized for a surgery for a few weeks. Plus, the perks for being in second place for Banded Together was that his band would go on The Silver Woes tour as their opening act. Their band gained a lot of popularity. As for him and Tawni? Well, they started dating and it surprisingly worked out. Besides the arguments they had, they were pretty happy together. They recorded their duet together, and Tawni managed to come on tour a few times to sing the song with them. Oliver was definitely happy with her, and even though they were 'from other sides of the spectrum', he would not have it any other way.

**Ok, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Well, I have another SWAC oneshot called Tattoo. It's a Sonny/Chad so that'll be out ASAP. Reviews would be nice, and don't forget about the SWAC Awards! **


End file.
